Link to the Underground: The Gang War
by RavenBlackRoses
Summary: A new gang arises in the city of Ikebukuro, planning on finishing what Izaya started: The Gang War. They will reach any measures to plunge the city into pure choas. Who will die? Who will suffer? Who will fall in love in the midst of it all? Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I randomly had this idea while I was riding in the car and it was dark. Don't ask. I get sometimes the best ideas when I'm in the most randomest situations.**

**Warning: OOCness, Yoai, Fluff, and maybeeeeee…some smut (but that's unsure of at the moment).**

**Pairing: Shizaya (xD), uhh…mentions of MikadoxAnri, ShinraxCelty, and Kidax(whatever that chick's name is).**

**Okay, as you have seen above and in the summery, this is a Shizaya fanfic. However, many couples are mentioned and shown because, unlike most Shizaya fics, this one involves majority of the cast. **

**Well, without further ado, on with the fic~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya's POV<strong>

Darkness. That's all that I see. Darkness all around me. I can't seem to escape it.

Pain. That's all I can feel. It reaches all across my body. I can't escape that either.

Damn… I'm screwed over. I can't move, I can't see. The only thing I hear is the sound of the rain against the concrete ground where my face is smashed in.

How did I end up in this situation you may ask, well, it's a rather simple story. Someone emailed me and requested information on a simple subject; the rival gangs in the area. So, I agreed to meet the subject so I can collect my payment and give them the information they desired.

I followed my same precaution as usual; met in an alley on they far side of Shinjuku, had my flick blade, and did not let my guard down. When I was walking my way up to meet the client, I heard footsteps behind me. I made no move to counter or show them I heard their rather loud steps.

Once I had entered the alleyway, I saw the subject. He was about in his teens, and he had a mischievous smirk on his face. And the next thing I knew, I had a chloroform mask over my mouth, and I was out of consciousness.

Weak, am I right? They can't handle me when I'm in full health, so they have to knock me out to do anything. Then again… I'm also not known to play fairly.

Well, that brings me back to where I am now. With the chloroform finally fading out of my system completely, I can feel all the damage. Probably a few broken bones, scratches here and there. Normally, I would be able to walk this off, and head to Shinra's. But, when all this pain rushes back to you at once, its hard to subside the pain.

Hmm… Maybe if I can reach my phone, I can text Celty to bring me to Shinra's. It's much more efficient than having to walk.

I moved my arm, wincing as I feel the pain spread at the movement. Great, now I know I have some parts of arm broken. Those bastards. There going to…

Wait…

I feel all around my pockets. No phone. I quickly glace around the dark alley, squinting to try and get a better look. No phone.

Normally, I wouldn't give a damn about it, considering I have three other phones. But…not this time.

That phone had my _more important _contacts… Wait a minute…

That's why those goons choose me…

They knew that if they gave me a simple job, I wouldn't be as guarded. I wouldn't be so wary.

That phone…

It held the contacts of the underground debt collector, the strongest of Ikebukero, the underground doctor, the headless rider, Saika herself, and the leaders of the Yellow Scarves, and the Dollars...and of course... the Yakuza members, Shiki and all.

The phone... It's the link to the entire underground world... just like I am...

…_Shit! _

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what ya think? Intenseness? Sorry this is a bit short, but its just the Teaser, really. I just wanted to give guys just a preview of how this fic would go.<strong>

**I'm at the hospital right now, so I have to go. Also, no one kill me for the late updates on my FMA fic. I don't have time to update it now… sorry! ;~;**

**R&&&R! Love you guys~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! (sadly ;~;)**

* * *

><p>I was a pretty normal evening in Ikebukuro, nothing exciting happening.<p>

The same thugs that picked on poor, defenseless people. The same Russian Sushi chef handing out fliers. The same headless rider making her deliveries. The same blonde brute getting off of work and heading home. The same group of kids that hung around outside of Raira Academy.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but as they say, not everything is as it seems.

As the famous Shizuo Heiwajima was walking towards his apartment, he was stopped by a rather odd-sounding horse, and a rather loud underground doctor.

"Shizuo-kun!" The glass-wearing brunet, Shinra Kishitani, hollered on the back of the headless rider's/ his 'wife' motorcycle. Shizuo stopped and waited for the usual giddy brunet and the Dullahan to approach him.

"Yeah Shinra, what is it? I was just heading home." Shizuo replied to him, in a much needed urge to go home and go to sleep.

"Yeah, well I was wondering if you had seen Izaya-kun today?"

The blonde scoffed, "If you don't see any vending machines in the middle of a street, than no." He was having a peaceful day, the flea hadn't wandered in the city with the usual ignorant smirk on his face. Sure, things seemed a bit off but it was fine. "He's probably just in hiding, or plotting something." Shizuo said annoyed, knowing that the latter was probably the correct answer.

[That's what I thought to, so I tried to call him…but there was no answer. Plus, he asked me to do a job for him, but when I went to his apartment, he wasn't there.] Celty typed and shoved her PDA in Shizuo's face so he could read it. [It's not like Izaya to skip out on a delivery.]

"Yo guys, why the big get together and we weren't invited?" Kyohei Kadota asked as he walked up to join his old friends, accompanied by Saburo Togusa.

"Oh hey, Kyohei. I was just asking Shizuo some-"

Shizuo cut him off, "He was just asking something stupid." His rage starting to kick in at the mere mention of the flea.

[Have either of you seen Izaya today, or heard from him?] Celty asked the two counterparts.

Togusa just shook his head, "Sorry, can't say we have. But maybe Erika and the others have."

"They weren't with you two today?" Shinra asked, finding it odd that the duo would let the two otakus alone.

Kyohei just chuckled, "Don't be crazy. They were just hanging out with Masaomi and his crew. Nothing to worry about."

[Do you think you can ask them to come here for a minute?]

"Sure, no prob-" Kyohei's speech was cut off as soon as he saw his fellow counterparts walking up to him, along with the three high school students, who seemed a bit uneasy seeing as who was gathered.

"Timing couldn't have been better! So have any of you seen or spoken to Izaya today?" Shinra asked, filled with a smidge of hope.

"Izaya? Nope, not today." Masaomi said, not really caring about the missing informant.

"I told you Shinra! Izaya's probably just planning something to ruin somebody else's life, that's all he does." Shizuo said, getting more annoyed than before.

"I don't know, Shizuo. Izaya has never been known to _not _answer his phone, no matter what the situation." Kyohei said, answering Shinra's silent pleas for help.

"_Tsk…_ whatever. I'm going home-" _Bzzzzt. _

Shizuo took out his phone and opened the text message.

Just as he was reading it, everyone's phones started going off.

"Uh…this doesn't seem like a coincidence." Mikado said as he pulled out his phone.

"Oh man! I feel like I'm in anime!" Walker said enthusiastically, kindly ignoring his phone.

"Oh I know right! I wonder what's going to come out and get us-"

"Erika! Quit fantasizing and check your phone!" Togusa yelled, as the little otaku just stuck her tongue out at him.

Time seemed to freeze by as they all glanced at their phones.

"So," Anri's soft voice asked, barely drawing any attention away from the others as the continued to look at their phones, "W-what do yours say?"

"They probably all say the same thing." Kyohei said, still looking at his phone as if some clue would pop out of the screen.

Masaomi scoffed after a while, "Oh please! This is obviously Izaya trying to fool with us."

"M-Masaomi… I don't know…I don't think it is." Mikado said, still looking at his phone, staring at the unknown text message each of them had received.

**Dying to figure it out aren't you? I bet. But guess what, I control this city now, and I cant wait till things start working in my favor. I know everyone's secrets, dreams, and I'm everyone's worst nightmare. Figure it out yet. Try process of ellimination. And then, come to the Warehouse district in the far east of Shinjuku. **

**You'll find a present I left for you there.**

**-Blocked Number**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I don't know what but this chapter made me feel happy. And you have no idea how many names are underlined in red ._. <strong>

**Like, half this paper is red.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it~! **


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo just scowled at the phone in his hand, and at what the tiny screen displayed. "Tch! This is obviously the damn flea messing with us!" He growled.

Masaomi looked up at him, "Thank you Shizuo! Finally someone here with some sense! We all know this is something Izaya would do. Besides, the message clearly says 'process of elimination' and what do you know? Look whose _not_ here?" He said, sarcasm basically dripping off of every word.

Mikado just glanced around, "I-I don't know, Masaomi. Maybe we shouldn't go jumping to conclusions like that…" His soft voice said, not wanting to anger either the blonde or his best friend.

Shinra tried to interject, "Y-Yeah… Mikado's right-" But the blonde quickly cut him off.

"Look Shinra! If you want to believe that the flea had nothing to do with us, go ahead! But, I'm not going to waste my time on it anymore!" Shizuo said as he started walking off, more like stomping off.

Celty hurried up and stood in front of him, but before he could say anything to protest, Celty shoved her PDA in his face. [If you think it's Izaya just tricking us, then come with us to Shinjuku. And if he is… well, you have permission to kick his ass.]

Kyohei sighed and walked behind Shizuo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. I know your just as eager to find this out as any of us."

"No, I think it's a waste of fucking time," the brute growled and then sighed, "But if its an excuse to kill that damn pest once and for all." He turned around, "It couldn't hurt."

Erika immediately started giggling like the yaoi crazed fan girl she is, but Walker quickly put a hand over her mouth before Shizuo could question it.

"Okay, so we head over to Shinjuku… how exactly are we supposed to get there?" Togusa asked.

Shinra smiled at the thought of them all traveling together, but then frowned when he remembered why they were, "Okay, well Shinjuku is already about an hour away and the Warehouse District, that's on the complete other side. So it would take about two hours." he sighed, "But there's no shorter way so I guess we'll have to do that."

Anri's quiet little voice finally made itself known, "Well, Harima and I used to travel that way a lot. Its been a few years but I think I can manage to find my way."

Shinra blinked, "Uhh… y-yeah sure. That'd be better than us wondering around the city for hours." He never really thought of the quiet girl like her traveling all the way to Shinjuku, much less the Warehouse District.

Anri smiled and nodded, and soon enough, they were all boarding a midnight train to Shinjuku.

For most of the ride, the entire crew was silent; all pondering the question:

_Was this really the work of the underground informant?_

"I still stand by this isn't Izaya doing this." Shinra said after finally being satisfied with the long silence. He technically believe his friend had nothing to do with this, but he couldn't doubt he had his suspicions.

"I don't know Shinra," Kyohei said in response, "This does seem like something Izaya would do."

"And _has done_." Masaomi said, not moving his gaze from the train car window.

Shinra just sighed, and Celty just shook her helmet. [I guess we'll see soon enough.]

The train finally pulled to a stop and the crew spilled out onto the shining, bustling streets of Shinjuku.

This really was a city that never sleeps. The lights in the buildings still bright and people still strolling the streets. It seemed as though it was the afternoon rush; nothing was different.

Walker whistled, "This seems like a city right out a manga!"

Erika squealed, "Now all we need is for a crazed killer to jump out and then the heroes will show up!"

Togusa just shook his head, "…here we go…" he mumbled.

Masaomi smirked, "Remember though, this is _Izaya's _turf. Its possible for a crazed killer to jump out from anywhere,"

Mikado just sighed, and Shizuo growled, knowing that the young high school student was right.

[Okay, so where are we starting?]

Shizuo sighed, "Warehouse district. That where the 'surprise' is, remember?" He said with a really annoyed tone, showing the obvious fact he was tired and he didn't want to be here.

Mikado sighed, "Ma-Maybe we should go see Izaya's apartment… ya know, just to see if he's there."

"Dude, drop it okay." Masaomi said annoyed, "The chance of Izaya being behind this is 99%."

"Exactly… what if its that 1%?" Mikado pestered. Much like Shinra, he believed Izaya had no involvement in this.

Celty quickly stood in between the two and held up her PDA, [Arguing about this isn't going to solve this.]

Kyohei sighed and shook his head, "Lets just go to the Warehouse district. The sooner this gets cleared, the sooner we can all go home."

Shizuo just _tsk_ed and pulled out a cigarette. He brought it to his mouth and inhaled a drag of tobacco, feeling relief wash over him.

Shinra sighed, "Anri, lead the way."

She took a quick glance around the crew and nodded, and started walking.

Little did they all know what really awaited them when they reached their destination.

* * *

><p>…<strong>I don't really know if I'm exactly fond of this chapter… it feels kinda 'if'-y to me.. *shot*<strong>

**This doesn't really have much action in it (sorry) but the next chapter will be the incounter of Izaya and the rest of the crew when they reach the Warehouse district, so stay tuned!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and favorited! It means a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

The long walk to the Warehouse district was exactly that: long.

Most of the time it was silent between group of ten. However, just while the silence was getting tolerable, someone had to ruin it.

"Ohhh~ Lookie! That's so pretty~!" Erika chimed as they past a large building, filled with nothing but alternating colorful, bright lights.

Togusa sighed at Erika's small attention span and just asked the question on everyone's mind, "How much longer? My feet are getting tired."

"I-it should be…right up here" Anri said as she turned a corner and, sure enough, warehouses were packed everywhere. She smiled, relieved that she didn't lead the people astray.

"N-Nice work Anri," Mikado said shyly and walked up to his friend, who blushed at the comment.

Shizuo walked up and looked around the many warehouses, "Okay, so what are we supposed to be waiting for?"

* * *

><p><em>Shit, shit, shit! They aren't supposed to be here! <em>After Izaya was left beaten in the alleyway, it didn't take him long to find out where he was. After all, he is an informant. He supposed to know his city like the back of his hand.

And it also didn't take him long to figure out why he was here. After he realized the gang took his phone, he understood why he was targeted and why he beaten and left in the Warehouse district.

_Heh… I'll give that gang props for their speed on how to get things done. _The gang basically wanted to finish what Izaya started in the very beginning: a gang war. So what better way to get all the information, than to go and pry it out of the main source.

And what better way to start this war, then by contacting the most powerful people in the city.

_Okay, if I simply walk out, they'll think I had something to do with it. But, if I ignore this, I won't find out what I need to. _Izaya sighed and winced as the pain coursed through his body. _I'm going to need to play it off; they can't find out what happened. I'm just gonna need to grit my teeth through this pain. Because if they find out, then that means they'll know I lost control…_

_And that most certainly isn't acceptable! _

Masaomi smirked and put his hands behind his head, "I'm guessing wait for Izaya to walk out here and greet us."

"Kida, Kida, Kida~ You always were very accurate at predicting certain actions. You just didn't act on that instinct very well, ne~?" Izaya said as he walked out of a warehouse. He had his normal confidence smirk plastered on his face, and he showed no signs of injury.

Shizuo growled, "I knew this had something to do with you, louse!"

"Now now, Shizu-chan. Calm down. I know a monster like you needs his rest, but can't we be civilized about this." Izaya said calmly, walking up to the brute.

"You sent us on a fucking wild goose chase at 3 in the fucking morning!" Shizuo growled and grabbed Izaya by the collar of his shirt.

Shinra just sighed, "Izaya… I was hoping you wasn't the one behind it."

"I would get a far chance to explain myself," Izaya turned to look at Shinra and then at the brute who was stretching his shirt, "but the dear protozoan can't seem to keep his hands to himself."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shizuo yelled and cocked his fist back ready to punch…

But he stopped when he saw that tiny flinch on the informant, so tiny that the only reason Shizuo noticed was because Izaya never did that before.

Izaya never backed down.

"Sh-Shizuo…?" Kyohei said, trying to gain the attention of the brute to question why the sudden stop. Usually by now, Shizuo would already have a vending machine uprooted, so it was odd for the abrupt stop of a fight, before it even started.

Shizuo however, was just staring into those auburn eyes, trying to piece some things together. The dried blood on his forehead. His obliviously injured wrist. These things… they weren't caused by him…and that's what he was trying to figure out. His honey eyes narrowed as he wondered…

Who did them?

"C'mon Shizuo! What's the hold up?" Masaomi whined. Apparently, he is 100% certain this was Izaya's dong and he was eager to see the cocky brunet pay for this.

"Maybe Shizu-chan has finally made that special 'love at first sight' connection with Izaya~!" Erika squealed, but Togusa quickly shut her up with a hand over her mouth.

"I doubt that… besides this is most definitely _not_ the first time those two saw each other…" Togusa said, shaking his head.

Erika managed to squirm her way free of his grasp, "No~, but it is the first time those two made direct close eye-contact! So, that still counts!" Erika started fan girl ranting, but then Walker put his hand over her mouth, in attempts to silence her.

"Shinra," Kyohei called as he walked over to where the doctor, and headless rider were standing, "Did I miss something? Those two aren't at each other's throats, and its been about 3 minutes since they noticed each other."

Shinra just shrugged, "I was thinking the same thing."

[Maybe, they're just both confused by the situation?]

"I don't think-" Shinra quickly cut off his response when he saw Shizuo let the informant go, out of his grasp and back on his feet.

"Alright flea, who'd you manage to get pissed off enough to where they would want to come and beat the shit out of you?" Shizuo asked, surprisingly calm yet with an annoyed undertone.

"Well Shizu-chan, I did not intend on getting the shit beat out of me, but they surprised me with the use of chloroform. And as for who?" Izaya simply shrugged and started dusting imaginary dust off his jacket, "I have no idea. They simply requested for information and then _poof, _here I am~"

[Wait, Izaya? So you had nothing to with this?] Celty asked as she quickly walked in between where the two enemies were standing.

Izaya ducked his head down a bit, and started chuckling, shaking his head, "Ah~ I can understand where you would think I did. But sadly, I don't even know what 'this' is?"

Kyohei stepped up, "We were all texted something and it said to wait here in Shinjuku to find a 'present' this person left for us."

Masaomi _tsk_ed, "Man if you're the present, I am so asking for a refund." he mumbled, however loud enough to be heard.

_I can't risk them knowing about this. This is my fight, and_ I'm_ not going to have them realize I made a mistake. So, I just need to work this off. _Izaya just sighed, "As I told you Dotachin, I have no clue about why anyone would summon all of you here. Now, if you don't mind. I do have a meeting with another client." Izaya bowed slightly, mocking a curtest gesture, and he turned to walk off.

That's when Shizuo noticed a slight limp. He growled and grabbed Izaya by the hood of his jacket, "Look flea, if you want to pull off your injuries like they never happened, you need to do better than that."

Izaya rolled his eyes, and smirked, "Now I'm flattered that you care, Shizu-chan. But I have no injuries-"

"Bullshit. I've been chasing your scrawny little ass for about 8 years. Don't you think I can notice when something's off?"

"Honestly, I didn't think a monster like you could be so observant. I didn't think you had enough mental capacity to be able to notice any detail."

Shizuo growled and slammed him into the wall of warehouse. He lifted him by his shirt while Izaya pulled his blade and pressed it against Shizuo's neck.

"U-uh okay, now calm down guys." Shinra said, "Shizuo-kun, just put Izaya down."

Mikado moved in front of Anri, trying to put up a brave front and defend her in case a fight broke out. Kyohei's gang, along with Masaomi were taking gradual steps back. The only ones who remained close to the monstrous duo, were Celty, Kyohei, and Shinra.

Izaya's smirk didn't falter, not even once. His adrenaline was pumping, making his early received injuries fade in pain a bit.

"Guys! Come on! We can't afford a fight right now-"

_BANG! BANG!_

The sound of gunshots filled the air, and everyone ducked, shielding themselves. Once the air was clear, and nothing but gunpowder residue filled the air, everyone stood up and started looking around timidly.

"Woah…t-that was scary…" Erika said, shaking.

"W-what…where did it c-come from?" Anri asked, looking around frantically.

"…uggghh…" Everyone looked toward the source of the groaning and saw something quite shocking.

Minutes ago where Shizuo stood holding Izaya by a deadly grasp, both of them lay on the ground, blood pooling around them. Izaya, grasping his shoulder, and Shizuo holding his leg.

But, what was worse was the note that had been taped to the warehouse where Izaya had been shoved against.

**Surprise!**

**I hope seeing blood doesn't make you light-headed. **

**Because this is surely not the last time you'll see it. **

* * *

><p>…<strong>Longest chapter EVER WRITEN! <strong>

**Any who, thank you to those who review and favorite and alert! It makes me want to write more frequently~! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this update is a bit late, but bare with me! For once, my DRRR! mood has been depleting and I been trying everything in my will power to get it back so if this chapter is a little...er...how should I put this... 'not there' I apologize...**

* * *

><p>No one made any sudden movements, and no one dared to make another sound.<p>

"Ngggnnnnn..." A groan was heard.

"I-Izaya? Are you awake?" Shinra called out to his Jr. High best friend, who was still currently laying on the ground. He rushed over to him, and knelt down next to the raven.

That's when Shinra finally noticed why Shizuo hadn't attacked Izaya before.

Izaya was a mess. In all honesty, Shinra didn't even know how he could stand, much less walk around to a point where no one noticed any change.

_No one except Shizuo, _thought the doctor as he looked down at Izaya, who still had his eyes closed and was gripping his shoulder, blood seeping between his fingers. _Come to think of it, from my point of view, Izaya didn't do anything out of the ordinary. So how did Shizuo suspect anything happen to Izaya? Maybe that's a question I can ask later._

"Celty, dear," Shinra called to the dullahan, who quickly rushed over to his side. "I want you to use your shadows to make a stable bandage for Izaya and Shizuo."

"...ow..." The blonde said as he sat up, still holding his leg as a pool of blood began to surround it.

"Shizuo-kun! Stop moving so much!" the doctor stood up and turned to Kyohei, "Make sure Izaya doesn't bleed to death."

Kyohei nodded and walked over and knelt by the informant, and the doctor ran to the blonde's side.

Shizuo just waved him off, "I've been shot before Shinra, no big deal." He said nonchalantly.

"No Shizuo, you got lucky last time." Shinra sighed and examined the ex-bartender's leg, "The person who shot you and Izaya were actually trained professionals."

"W-What makes you say that, Shinra...?" Mikado stepped up and asked, timidly.

"In both Shizuo and Izaya, they managed to rupture major blood vessels, but avoid any major organ." Shinra said as he didn't look up from Shizuo's leg.

"Meaning if anything, he didn't want them to die, but just bled out long enough to make them wish they were dead." Kyohei said, as he looked up from Izaya to Shinra, who nodded in return.

Izaya coughed, drawing attention back to himself as he slowly sat up. Kyohei was quick to protest, "Izaya! Shinra just said-"

"I'm very much aware of what Shinra said, Dotachin." Izaya said with a blank face before he stood up, a smirk on his face, "It's my choice, however, to listen to him or not."

"Izaya-kun, why can't you just listen for once? We're trying to help." Shinra said as he turned around to look at the raven.

"And who said I needed it? You shouldn't be so quick to jump on things you don't understand fully, much like you accusing me of setting this up." Izaya put both his hands in his pockets, shrugging off the pain.

"Its obvious you do. You shouldn't be so quick to turn down help, Izaya. One day, I just might not offer it to you." Shinra stood up and turned to face Izaya.

"So let it be. I can manage-"

"Shit." Shizuo spoke up, surprising people with his random interruption.

"Pardon Shizu-chan?"

The blonde stood up and walked towards Izaya before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Your talking shit. You need and want help just like the rest of us. Your just to full of damn pride to take it!" He growled through clenched teeth.

Izaya pulled his knife out and placed it to Shizuo's neck, the blade gracing the skin, "I have things to do, and places to be. Besides," he smirk widened, "we don't all have that monstrous strength of yours, so being shot may sting a little."

Shizuo sighed, and let the informant out of his grasp, "Fine by me. Do what you fucking want, I'm going home." Shizuo turned and began to walk away.

Izaya dusted his jacket and began walking the other way.

"Sh-Shizuo! Izaya! You guys just can't leave!" Shinra hollered after his friends. The effort, however, was futile.

[That's enough!] Celty's black shadows quickly flew out and wrapped the informant and bodyguard in it's grasp.

"Celty! Let me go!" Shizuo roared.

Both the enemies struggle to break free of the headless woman's wrath.

Kyohei whistled loudly, gaining the attention and stopped the two from fighting for a moment, "Okay, you two are going to Shinra's before you bleed to death."

Both Shizuo and Izaya looked at each other, and then nodded. As soon as they did so, the shadows were loosened.

"Whoa now!" Masaomi piped up, "What if they both decide to run once they're free?"

[Then I can just catch them again. It won't take long, considering they are both already weak.]

Masaomi sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "So, where to?"

"My place," Shinra said, and began walking ahead, "It has all the equipment and besides, majority of us live in Ikebukuro, so on our way, you guys can head back home."

Mikado sighed, "Yeah, well, considering Masaomi, Anri, and I have school, I think we should just stop for some coffee before head." He said following, the others not far behind.

Anri nodded, "S-Sounds good to me..."

Togusa yawned, "Yeah, considering it's past 4 o'clock, I think we might all end up having to survive on coffee for tomorrow."

Erika sighed annoyed.

"What's wrong Erika?" Walker inquired and cocked his head to the side.

"You forgot Walker? Tomorrow the new Jigoku Shoujo manga gets released and I wanted to be the first to get it!"

Walker then began pouting and thus began the ranting and whining about 'not being able to be the first to grab hold of the next piece of manga beauty.'

Once Kyohei finally told them to get over it, the air between the group grew tense.

Shinra and Kyohei were in front of the group, the Raira trio falling behind, and then Kyohei's gang. In the end was Celty, who was more or less conversing with the Raira trio, and then Shizuo and Izaya.

"Hey, wait a minute?" Shinra said as he stopped walking, causing everyone else to stop and look at him, "Hey Shizuo-kun, Izaya?"

The raven looked up at the doctor with a bored look on his face, while the other blew smoke from his cigarette.

"You two are basically the strongest in Ikebukuro," He turned around completely to face the monstrous duo, "You two are the only two that go up against the other."

"Shinra get to the point." Shizuo said, and he puffed out another blow of smoke.

"Honestly, there is no need to drag this on." The other said, his muscles tensing in his arm from the pain, that he refused to show.

"I'm just saying, who would be stupid enough to go against both of you at the same time? Who is your common enemy?"

Izaya grimaced as he patted his pants pocket, usually where his phone would be. He quickly replaced it with a blank look and shrugged, "Beats me. We can't exactly say we're the 'most liked' people in Ikebukuro, so its impossible to narrow down the field at the moment."

Shizuo just shrugged and looked up at the sky, the pain in his leg barely noticeable anymore. In fact he wouldn't know it was even there if it wasn't for the bandage Celty had put on. Even though, Izaya refused to wear it, he didn't get how the flea could feel so comfortably bleeding out.

Shinra looked at them for a moment, before sighing and continuing their walk out of the city.

[What do you know about this, Izaya?] Shizuo texted. He didn't feel comfortable about talking like this to the flea in front of others, especially after all that had just happened.

He was planning on seeing the raven pick up his phone from out his pocket and text back. Instead he was surprised when his phone buzzed, and the flea hadn't taken out his phone.

He glanced down at the message, only to look up real quickly when he heard Anri's soft-spoken voice, "Who was that, Shizuo-kun? Was it that same number?"

All eyes averted back to the blonde, including Izaya's. "No," he said blatantly, "I was just texting Tom to tell him I'm going to be a little late for work."

They all nodded and their faces returned forward, except Izaya's. He raised an eyebrow at Shizuo.

Shizuo saw Izaya looking at him and, after looking to make sure no one was watching, showed Izaya the message.

**I know so much it HURTS! I bet your just DYING to know, huh? **

**Don't worry, you'll find out in due time. All in due time.**

**-Izaya Orihara**

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I think I did pretty good here, and its a nice size length too!<strong>

**Well, it's nearly 12:30 am and I must go to sleep, but before I do, I just wanted to inform you guys that my updates are going to be (more than likely) on Tuesdays and Thursdays. One for this fic, and the other day for my other fic. Or both on each day, I don't know, it depends. I do plan on updating once a week though, so have faith!**

**Reviews are loved!**


	6. Chapter 6

Once everyone arrived in Ikebukuro, they felt a huge sense of relief wash over them.

Well, everyone except the two enemies.

After Shizuo showed Izaya the text, the informant's only response was raising a questioning brow and averting his eyes back to the front.

When he saw this reaction, Shizuo decided he would ask Izaya about it later. Apparently, this was a subject that the flea didn't want anyone else knowing about.

The walk to the train station, and the ride was, overall, silent. Everyone was already tired and by the time they got into Ikebukuro, the sun was starting to rise.

Shinra sighed and stopped walking, turning around to face the others, who were all basically sleeping, while standing up. "Okay, this is where we part ways. We all have our own stuff to do."

Kyohei nodded, "Saburo. Erika. Walker. C'mon guys." He gestured for his sleepy friends to follow, which they did.

"Later guys." Masaomi called out to them.

"Yeah, see ya after about a 6 hour nap or something." Walker said tiredly, waving back.

"Dotachin~ can we take a nap in the van?" Erika whined, grabbing on his sleeve.

He sighed, normally it would annoy him, but he knew how tired they must be, so he nodded and started walking off. The others followed, moving in the direction the van was parked.

Celty walked up to the Raira trio and flashed her PDA close to there faces so they could read the words, -You guys should head back to your houses, shower, and go to school.-

Masaomi yawned and nodded, "I'm actually debating on skipping today."

Mikado nodded, "Maybe that would be the best thing to do." Anri yawned and nodded, her eyes drooping.

-I can get Shinra to give you guys a doctor's excuse, so go home. Don't worry about it.-

Mikado smiled, tiredly. "Thanks Celty, we owe you one."

-It's the least I can do for dragging all of you out for the whole night.-

The gang nodded and waved to Shinra and Celty, walking in the directions of there houses.

Once they were out of sight, both Shinra and Celty looked at each other, nodded, and turned to the only two people left with them.

Shizuo was leaning against a wall, his eyes closed. Izaya was crouching down and playing with his blade, appearing wide awake. However, both seemed lost in their own world.

"Hey, Shizuo. Izaya. C'mon let's head back to my place." Shinra said drowsily.

Izaya stood up without missing a beat, put his hands in his pockets, and started walking towards the doctor and Dullahan.

Shizuo, however, didn't move, his eyes still closed.

"Shizuo-kun!" Shinra exclaimed.

"Hm?" The blonde was dragged out of his thoughts.

-We're heading back to the apartment. Lets go.- Celty typed and flashed it at him.

Shizuo had to squint to see it, but he finally read the message and walked over with Celty to where the others were at.

He looked at Izaya, who seemed to be wide awake, "Oi, louse?"

"What is it, Shizu-chan?" The informant responded without looking at him. His voice held no malice or sneer.

Both Shinra and Celty tensed. If those two started fighting now, they wouldn't have any energy to stop them. That isn't what happened though.

"How are fucking _awake _right now? You don't even look tired."

-Yeah, I was wondering that, too?-

Izaya smirked when he responded, "My job often requires me being awake for days, with no sleep. I once pulled over 96 hours with no sleep. Surely, this doesn't bother me." He said, with a little less of an excited tone. Yes, normally a day with no sleep wouldn't bother him, but after getting beat, drugged, and shot, he had a right to be exhausted.

"I want to know how you can actually stand?" Shinra inquired.

Izaya scowled. _Figured he'd be the one to say that. _He quickly replaced it with a mask of confidence and ignorance, "I'm standing perfectly fine."

Shinra sighed, "Izaya... I don't care if I have to put you in a medical induced coma, I'm going to treat _all _your injuries."

Izaya just scoffed but didn't complain. When he didn't say anything in response, Shinra _knew_ that the injuries he suffered must really be bothering him.

The only good thing was that the shot wounds, from both Shizuo and Izaya, stopped bleeding. Celty had actually managed to get the bandage of Izaya's shoulder to stop the bleeding. But then again, Izaya didn't really put up much of a fight.

Shinra sighed, "Okay well it looks like I'm just going to stitch you both up, look at Izaya's injuries, and then we can all head to a well-needed sleep."

"Shinra, have you forgotten I have bills to pay, and Tom isn't gonna pay me for sleeping?" Shizuo asked, more like stated, with an angry tone.

"Not only that, but I also have my precious humans that ask and require my information and services. I can't simply take the day off." Izaya said, he was also getting a bit frustrated at Shinra and his stubbornness.

"No, I haven't forgotten. But to be 100% honest," he stopped walking and turned around to face them, "you both would be completely useless if I let you guys work in that condition. Besides, I want to know some things."

They both sighed in defeat. In all honesty, they were both too tired and exhausted to care what happened.

-Stop bickering about this and let's just head home.-

Luckily, the rest of the walk wasn't that far from Shinra's apartment.

-Do you need anything else, Shinra?- Celty typed and showed him when they walked in the apartment.

Shinra shook his head, "Just go to sleep Celty. I think I got everything under control." He said with a small smile.

She nodded her helmet and she turned to look at Shizuo and Izaya. -Don't you dare start fighting! Get the stitches and go to sleep.- And with that, she walked to her room and closed the door.

"Someone gets cranky when they don't get their beauty rest." Izaya teased.

Shizuo just shook his head and rubbed his temples, "Shut up, louse. The only reason were all tired is because _you_ got your phone stolen and someone is messing with us."

Izaya's eyes widened slightly. _Damn it! Shizu-chan, you had to go and open your mouth, didn't you?_

Shinra looked at Izaya curiously. After all, this wasn't something that Izaya normally ever did.

"You ready to explain that, and who the hell beat you up?" Shizuo asked, getting more impatient by the minute.

"Anything else, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, menacing sarcasm dripping off every word. He really didn't feel like dealing with this _ now_...

Shizuo was about to say something when a scream was heard. The source? Celty's room.

"Celty! What is it?" Shinra ran past the two to his lovers room, where Celty grabbed him and hugged him tightly. She was shaking as though she was crying.

"Shh... Its okay Celty. Come stay up with me, I'll be going to sleep in a minute."

Shizuo and Izaya walked up to Celty's room, where he saw the two on the ground. Celty 'crying' into his chest, and Shinra trying to comfort her.

Shinra looked at the two of them and then inside Celty's room.

He had managed to pick up Celty and walk with her to the living room, where he was rubbing her back gently and softly.

Shizuo looked at Izaya and then inside the room, his eyes widened. Izaya followed the others gaze and looked into the room.

They both took a few tentative steps toward the center of the room, where the string to the light was _supposed _ to be.

Instead, the light panel was busted and hanging down was a head. Not a real human's head, but a manikin head, and glued on it was a creepy mask from those old folk tales.

The mask with sharpened fangs, gouged out eyes, and matted rat's fur for hair.

Come to think of it, those were the masks that the ancient Japanese tales talked about...

...When the main character had no head...

Needless to say, both Shizuo and Izaya were...shocked. No one ever messed with Celty, after all, she was the _Headless Rider._

On the back of the head was a sticky note. Izaya's blood ran cold and Shizuo was shocked and disturbed all at once.

Izaya may be a cruel person, and Shizuo may have monstrous strength... But...

But _this_...

**You both better be careful about what you say to the Dullahan. **

**Or the next head that will be hanging down here, isn't going to be fake. **

This wasn't something _neither _of them were capable of...

* * *

><p><strong>Well I thought a much more disturbing ending for that, but I wasn't gonna gross you guys out. So yeah, my updates have been off, well... I don't know... I'm up and its like 2 AM while I'm typing this...<strong>

**AND IT'S LONG! I'm actually happy with the length so yay! CHEERS!**

**I love you guys so much, and thank you for all the kind reviews and favs/alerts! **


	7. Chapter 7

Shinra had finally convinced Celty to go to sleep in his room when he finished treating the other's wounds.

Shinra worked in silence and firstly, treated Shizuo's leg.

"And... there you go." Shinra said as he finished wrapping his leg in an Ace-Bandage. His usual excitement was replaced, however, by a solemn look. "Now, don't strain it too much."

Shizuo nodded and got up. He headed upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms and closed the door.

Shinra sighed, "Izaya, come on. Let's get started."

Izaya simply got up and walked over to the doctor with no resistance, which really showed how throughly exshausted he was.

"Explain this, Izaya." Shinra said as he started patching up the injuries his friend had received from the prior fight.

"Nothing to explain." He replied simply, with a distant look in his eye.

Shinra stopped, and just looked at his friend, "Izaya... this isn't normal. None of it is... Why can't you just let me help?"

He received no response.

Shinra sighed, and continued patching up the injuries, finishing with the shot wound on his shoulder.

Izaya got up with a quiet "Thank you" and walked upstairs to the other guest bedroom.

He quietly snuck in the room, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house. After all, it was past 6 am and the day had been very eventful.

However, even with all that, combined with injuries and trudging through the city, sleep just wouldn't come to him.

"Who is our common enemy?" Izaya thought aloud. "Who, other than myself, wants to cause a gang war? And for what purpose?"

"Maybe the same reasons you wanted to start one." A very familiar voice responded.

Izaya sighed, he hadn't even heard the brute come in, "I doubt anyone has the ability to think of that reason, other than myself."

Shizuo sighed, and leaned against the wall, "You're the informant. Shouldn't you know everything about this then?"

Izaya didn't respond. He just put his arm over his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Look flea, honestly, I don't think you're more upset that someone is gonna complete your stupid plan before you are, but the fact that you don't even know who this 'someone' is."

"How were you able to tell? The injuries, I mean. I thought I was pretty convincing, and considering no one else noticed it until you pointed it out, they thought so too." Izaya replied, not moving his arm from his face.

The blonde scoffed, "Like I said, I been chasing your ass for 8 years, I can tell when something's off."

Izaya snickered, "I never thought Shizu-chan would be so observant."

"I never thought you'd be the one to get your ass kicked by someone other than me."

"You flatter me Shizu-chan, but as you know, your not my only enemy..." Izaya trailed off, going back to what Shinra said earlier.

_Who would go up against both of you at the same time?_

_You two are the only one's who can go up against the other..._

"_Who is our common enemy?"_

"I don't know.." Shizuo responded, gazing off into the early morning sky through the window in the room.

Izaya sighed, "Humans are predictable beings...but they're also selfish and greedy. They want only what they _can't _have. If this was between you and I, Shizu-chan, I would be able to desciper this quickly... However, considering I am now looking for a common enemy not only between you and myself, but of also, Shinra, Celty, Dotachin, and well, everyone that was with us today... It narrows it down to almost no one."

"You said 'almost'." Shizuo pointed out, "Does that mean you have someone in mind?"

"It was a common phrase to say, that's all." Izaya said, not lingering on any suspicions he had.

Shizuo looked at the informant for the first time since the conversation started, "Normally, I wouldn't give a fuck about what's going on with you or who wants you dead. But whatever 'this' is and whatever you know, has brought me and people I care about into it."

Shizuo turned to walk out the door, "You can say you don't want help Izaya, but we all know you need it." He turned his head back to look at the informant. Izaya moved his arm and looked at the brute, "But this time you need to put your fucking pride away and accept it."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! Some changes have occurred.<strong>

**This is my Junior year in High School, and I'm on Varsity sports. My grandpa is still alive, but he's not doing any much better than he was before.**

**Argo... time is limited.**

**I know I'm not that dependable with updates, but hey, life throws some weird curve-balls and as I said before, I rather have you guys wait for a good story, than getting a crappy chapter just because it's on 'time'.**

**But updates will probably be once a week. You guys shouldn't have to wait so long and it'll be easier once I can manage my time better.**

**So, goodbye loves! **


	8. AN

**A/N (This will be deleted and replaced with the new chapter)**

**Guys... I don't even know what to say. I promise this story IS NOT abandoned (even though lack of updates may seem it is).**

**I never seem to have enough time to write a full chapter, but I have spring break coming. ONE WHOLE WEEK. (It's kinda sad that I'm super excited about that) But I WILL have an update soon enough!**

**Thanks so much to those who've remained faithful through all of this! You guys are so understanding and I hope you like the upcoming chapter. I'm warning you though, I've been a bit out of practice, and I have a feeling I need to watch something to get in the zone to write the next chapters. **

**On a brighter note, summer is only a month or so away, and updates will be more frequent and life should run a bit smoother until my senior year starts. My goal is to try and finish this story before that in August, that way I don't have to worry about abandoning you guys by focusing majority of my attention on my senior year.**

**You guys have no idea how horrible I feel for being one of those fanfictions that are last on the list of 'Last Updated"**

**But once I get Confirmation, softball season, and EOC/Finals over with, it should be pretty smooth sailing. **

**Thanks again to those who stuck with me and showed support and understanding! I couldn't have asked for a better audience! I love you guys so much!**


End file.
